Surprise Naruto!
by Kiya- chan
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and someone is staying away causing it to be a bummer. Naruto birthday fic!


Surprise Naruto!

Oneshot Birthday fic for the moron! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

A dark haired and pale skinned man stood outside a tavern he knew a party was being held in. He had been invited to it after all. He could hear the voice of the person who'd invited him. It was hard to mistaken the loud blonde's voice. The man could tell he'd already had a few drinks; after all he wasn't alone in there. Other Shinobi who he called friends were there too buying him drinks. He looked down at the present he'd spent forever finding for the blond moron inside before shaking his head.

"This is stupid." He muttered to himself, clenching the present. "Naruto is a real moron…" he grunted before turning away from the tavern. "He's going to be Hokage, he shouldn't be around me right now…" he muttered, taking a deep breath and walking away.

Inside a bright blonde-haired person clashed glasses with a brown-haired person and a pinkette. "Kempai!" he exclaimed before downing the Sake in his glass.

"Hey, Naruto, shouldn't you slow down a little?" the pinkette asked concerned. "With the way you're going you're going to be a drunk mess by the end of the night."

Naruto shrugged as he looked at the door as it opened, looking hopeful only to be disappointed. A skinny pale, dark haired man walked in, but not the one he was expecting. "Hey Sai." He greeted, raising a glass to his presence.

"Naruto." Sai greeted with a forced smile.

Even though the man had gotten better at showing emotions and understanding them, he still creped Naruto out. He watched Sai walk over to Sakura and give her a hug and a kiss. Even though Naruto had gotten over Sakura, it still hurt a little that she had chosen a Sasuke wannabe over him.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sai asked as he looked around at everyone already there.

Naruto became far more depressed instantly; Kiba's dog Akumaru placed his large head on Naruto's lap as a way to make him feel better. Naruto buried his fingers in the dog's long hair and sighed. Sakura got close to Sai and whispered in his ear, "Sasuke hasn't shown up yet. Try not to mention his name right now." She stated watching Naruto.

"Aw, come on man!" Kiba exclaimed smacking his best friend's back. "It's your birthday, have some fun, and stop worrying so much! He'll be here!"

"Yeah, Naruto!" Lee exclaimed from behind, fire burning in his eyes, "Have faith in the youth that he will be here for you!"

Shikamaru shook his head at this and nudged the blonde-haired man, "Hey, he's a knucklehead like you." He stated, sipping his Sake. "Give him some time. He's only been back in Konoha for a few of months and under Tsunade's control let alone."

Naruto glanced at him and gave a slight nod, "I know…" he sighed staring down at his Sake. "But he should still be here…"

Sakura sighed at this and rolled her eyes, "Why don't you go run after him like you always do?" she asked exasperatedly. "I mean nothings stopped you before."

Naruto flinched at this, "Tsunade told me not to." He stated, downing his drink. "It's punishment for being reckless last time…"

"Since when do you listen to her?" Sai asked bluntly. "I thought you mouthed off to her every time?"

Naruto laughed at this sitting back in his seat, "Yeah, the old hag usually has no control." He stated, staring at the ceiling. "But, circumstances have changed. It's Sasuke's, move now." He sighed sadly. Everyone looked at each other before changing the subject and doing everything possible to keep his mind preoccupied.

Sasuke walked through the small town of Konoha. The town was all but dead, which surprised him. After all usually nights were bustling with towns people out tavern hopping or eating out late. Shrugging it off he walked around the block, stopping in front of the building Naruto lived in. He looked up at the balcony off his room before jumping up to it, sitting on the railing. He looked over the small town, spotting the tavern the others were at. Even though he could not see inside, he could see the shadows of everyone having fun, everyone except Naruto who staid seated. Sasuke sighed, "You stupid dobe…"

"What are you doing here?" Someone asked from behind him.

Sasuke groaned and looked over his shoulder, "Hello, Lady Hokage." He greeted before looking back towards the tavern. "What do I owe this special visit?"

Tsunade walked over and leaned against the railing beside him, "I figured you would chicken out." She stated, glancing at him. "Are you still unable to face him?"

Sasuke scoffed at this, "Like hell I am." He huffed, glowering at the town. "He's a complete idiot. What you see in him for becoming a Hokage I will never understand."

"What he sees in you period _I_ will never understand." Tsunade retorted pointing at the tavern. "I will agree though, he is a complete idiot." She smiled slightly and rest her cheek on one hand while looking over at Sasuke, "But he's grown a lot. A born leader just like his father had been." She frowned slightly at this, "But his father was _far_ more levelheaded then him."

Sasuke laughed at this, "Levelheaded is definitely not Naruto." He agreed. "Brash and irrational, that is more his style every time."

Tsunade smiled at this, "That's why he needs you." She stated. "However much I hate admitting to it. But, you keep him levelheaded… most of the time." She added, frowning slightly. Groaning she ran a hand through her hair, "I have no idea what you two do for each other, but…" she sighed, looking Sasuke in the eye, "If he requests you to be his right hand, I will not fight him on it."

Sasuke stared at her in disbelief, "That's insane." He grunted looking away finally. "And stupid. He will be looked down upon having a traitor who returned by his side. People will rebel."

"I never said it was the wisest choice or the easiest either." Tsunade stated with a shrug. "But when has he ever taken the easy road?"

Sasuke frowned at this as Tsunade made her way to the door, "Why do you do this?" he asked with a sigh, glancing over his shoulder.

Tsunade chuckled at this, "Don't make him wait Uchiha." She stated walking through the door. "He can't chase after you forever."

His frown deepened as he leaned his head back against the wall. "Damn it…" he muttered looking up at the clear sky.

Kiba sighed as he punched Naruto's shoulder after he downed a shot, "Hey, maybe you should slow down now." He stated looking at him worriedly.

Naruto shrugged at this looking up at his cohort, "Why?"

"He's right, Naruto. You might do something stupid… er than usual." Shikamaru stated, placing a hand on the blonde's head. "Besides the night is getting late."

Groaning Naruto stood and stretched, "I suppose I should head home any way." He sighed before smiling at his friends. "Thanks for everything guys!" he exclaimed beaming. Waving he walked out the door and began towards his apartment before stopping and glancing to his left, "Where have you been hiding?" he asked spotting Sasuke standing in the shadows.

Sasuke smirked at this as he stepped out of the shadows, "Someone needed to watch over the future Hokage." He answered standing before him.

"Sh!" Naruto hushed placing a finger in front of his lips, "The others don't know yet!"

With a roll of his eyes Sasuke began walking, Naruto close behind. "You are naive if you think they do not know."

Naruto huffed at this looking away from the other man. "Why weren't you at the party?" he asked with a slight pout.

"Someone needed to watch over you while the others drank." He answered before walking on in silence.

Naruto sighed at this looking forward, glancing every so often at the other man. "Why do you do that?" Sasuke glanced at him, letting out a soft, hn. "Go all silent."

Sasuke shrugged at this staring ahead, "Was there more to say?" he asked softly.

With a groan he looked to the sky, "I don't know… maybe there was?"

With a huff, Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist and pulled him into a dark alley. "What do you mean by that?" he growled softly.

Naruto glanced away from him, shifting slightly. "You know what I mean teme…"

With a growl Sasuke moved his face closer to Naruto's before pressing his lips against his. "Stop delaying usurantonkachi." He ordered backing away and making his way for the apartment again.

Blinking and taking a moment Naruto finally caught up to him, "Hey!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder. "What was _that_ supposed to mean!"

"We'll talk about it when we get to your place." He answered shrugging off the blonde-haired man's hand.

With a pout he followed close behind staring at the back of his head. So many thoughts ran through his head as they walked in silence. He was not a patient person everyone knew that. Sure he was better at being patient but that only lasted for so long.

"Stop that." Sasuke growled glaring over his shoulder.

"What?"

"Staring, it's pissing me off." Naruto stuck out his tongue at this before looking away. "You know, Tsunade has had me on a short leash, but I still know you better than that." Naruto shrugged at this as he walked beside the other man. "I also heard you have been reckless when it comes to missions."

Naruto rolled his eyes at this, "Not like I have much to worry about."

Sasuke glowered at him, "You have _much_ to worry about." Naruto flinched at this as if Sasuke had punched him. "Just because I'm not by your side does not mean you can go out doing stupid things." He thought about that before shaking his head, "Actually, _because_ I am not by your side is precisely why you cannot do anything stupid!"

"I've already given you that choice…" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut at this, opening the door to the apartment building. He could feel Naruto glaring at the back of his head again and ignored it, opening the apartment with his own key. He only spoke after shutting and locking the door behind him, "I've made up my mind, Naruto."

"What?" he asked surprised. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself, "Well you've only had you know five months to decide…" he grumbled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, "Like I said earlier, I've been on a short leash with Lady Tsunade." He explained before sitting on the bed.

"Well, what have you decided?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Look around, that'll answer your question."

Naruto blinked at this before glancing around and spotting things that belonged to the other man. "You're moving in?" he gasped before grinning at him. "Seriously?"

Sasuke smirked and gave a nod, "Happy birthday dobe."

Grinning wider he walked over and hugged Sasuke, "You're the best birthday present ever."

Sasuke hugged him back before pulling out the present he'd gotten, "I also found this." He stated while Naruto sat beside him. Blinking Naruto took the present and opened it, eyes widening.

"This is…" he mumbled in surprise.

Sasuke gave a nod, "Yes, it took a while to find it." He stated with a half-smile. "It's a picture of your mom and dad when your mom was pregnant with you."

Tears came to Naruto's eyes as he stared down at the picture. "Where did you find this?" he choked out looking back at the other man.

Sasuke wiped away a tear from Naruto's cheek, "It took a while for me to find. It ended up being buried in a box long forgotten." He stated kissing his cheek. "Happy birthday Naruto."


End file.
